


Blossom

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Has anyone ever seen you like this before, banshee?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #404: Open.

“Has anyone ever seen you like this before, banshee?”  Jennifer cupped Lydia’s knees with her warm hands, exposing the hot pink slash of her cunt, unfolding her like a flower.

Lydia shivered as the cool air hit her body, her knees turning to liquid as she bared her body to Jennifer.  She let out a short laugh and covered her face with the crook of her arm so Jennifer wouldn’t see her mocking expression.  “For a fake high school teacher, you sure aren’t up on the gossip, are you?

Jennifer settled her naked body in the cradle of Lydia’s hips, her long dark hair brushing Lydia’s breasts.  “I know you get around with the guys.  But,” she slid her hand between Lydia’s thighs, “have they ever _seen_ you like this?”  She bent down and kissed Lydia’s neck, pressed her lips hard enough against the reddened skin to feel a scream welling and vibrating in her throat.  “All open and wet?”

Lydia arched her back, seeking the heat of Jennifer’s cunt against her own.  “They see what I want them to see.”  The _consider yourself lucky_ was implied.

Jennifer grinned down at Lydia.  “I’m going to make you _scream_ for me.”


End file.
